one more soulmate in this round
by black medusia
Summary: what if Rashel and quinn discovered they were soulmates in the same story Ash discovered his.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn was on his way to his cousins for an early checkup on Ash and his sisters. And it didn't help the fact that he had an feeling that someone was following him. He was so anxious for no apparent reason that he decided he would camp out early and try to sort threw his thoughts. He didn't have anything but the clothes he was wearing , he thought it would be a one day trip but he was wrong . It wouldn't be the first time either. He ,of course, was wearing black: black hiking boots black jeans, black shirt, black leather jacket and a necklace with a black flower as the pendent. He was remembering all the lessons his father-in-law, Hunter Red Fern, an asshole, had taught him since vampire hood. And within all these thoughts clouding his mind , he eventually fell asleep.

Rashel was tracking the blood sucker that was, for some reason, heading to the middle of now where. Where could he be going? If it's a place full of vampires she was glad she was backing at least nine knives. Eight of them were not visible. I figured if this cat was going to kill a vicious bat I might as well get use to the town. I got back on my motorcycle and went to a place just out of town solitude and broken metal; it was an old shut down gas station. It was a place where no one would enter unless they were insane and I have been called that. I smiled at that but it was one that tore children's dreams apart. I feel asleep remembering how a damn vampire killed my mother and drank my baby brother on my fifth birthday. One day , I don't know when, but one day I will kill the vamp who made me like this; a killer, alone, hateful, and slightly insane.

Marry- Lynnette was shocked to discover a stranger in her living room. A good- looking stranger whom had ever changing eyes. ( if you read this book you should know what happens next- She gets caught they meet, they're soul mates, every touch is electricity in a bad way) -( and if you don't remember or didn't read it, Marry-Lynnette kicked Ash in the leg).


	2. Chapter 2

Once Rashel entered the small town she new right away something was wrong. There was so much mysterious stuff happening and it had to have been happening before mysterious Vamp showed up. He hasn't even went into town yet. But he will he just is anxious because, deep down, he knows someone-Rashel is following him, hunting him.

"hey, I'm new in town. For getting lost." She faked laughed really convincingly. "And I was wondering where I am and … What's going on?"

"Hmm… oh the horse was attacked and killed but I have no clue how… oh and I'm Bunny! You are?"

"They uhh… call me…. " Might as well say my real name I can always lie later ,"Rashel".

"Nice to meet you Rashel, this town is not so horrid, normally, but some things…"

"BUNNY!" a women with blond hair called.

"Sorry Rashel, but that's my mom and I really have to go."

Interesting ,I don't eve know what town I'm in but there is definitely something worth investigating going on. I am going to figure it out and kill the parasite that has decided to cause problems. Why? Just for the kicks of it.

I smiled as I went off to roam the town as I ran into a girl who had blonde hair and , in her eyes, the passion of the tiger. It was not often that you have that mental strength, she did and so did this stranger. Worthy of her attention.

"Hey, I'm Rashel and I'm new"

"Hey, Marry-Lynnette, are you heading somewhere certain?" certain? What does this girl know, Rashel wanted to know. Then she noticed five people in her car.

"Who are they and why are they staring? Sorry if I'm rude, but I'm also paranoid." She looked taken aback, I wonder why?

Marry-Lynnette's thought : Oh Shit!

Quinn knew the minute he stepped into the town that something was wrong. Every one was crazy. The smell of dead animal blood filled the air. Being a vampire he loved blood but this smell made him sick to his stomach. He walked up and could the blondies thoughts about him

_OMG he is so cute, I wonder if he has a girlfriend if not time to work some Bunny-magic._

_He smiled it will be easy to take control of her so instead he asked a few simple questions. _

_Apparently a horse was murdered and this town is normally calm and collected._

_He went towards the woods in the need for some blood, he would of taken Sonny's if he wasn't so disgusted by her pervertish brain. _


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn felt as if some one was nearing him. But it was a dim thought. When a vampire feeds it takes all their concentration. Even if it is a vile creature like a deer instead of a tasty human. A human that his mind was numb too. One he could enjoy or better yet, kill. He would enjoy a vampire even more than just an ordinary vermin. They were pest that were kind of fun to kill. Same old weak vermin but ones who could also put up a good fight. With that final thought irony kicked in. He finished feeding and was attacked.

Rashel knew he didn't expect a blade entering his throat but he did well to dodge. He tried to grab the blade and it went threw his hand . He cursed a profanity that made Rashel, and her Cat-insanity, laugh at. His eyes got angry at that and he attempted to grab her but she dodged. Zanshin. You gotta love it , she thought in a sadistic way.

This time when he grabbed for her and she did a palm- mirror- block, attempting to numb his arm. She was getting madder though. His eyes, icy blue eyes were doing strange things to her. Making her want to stop. She was falling for a bloodsucker, a filthy parasite. That almost made her puke on his black attire.

When he felt that emotion of disgust towards him he, unusually, felt a pang of hurt. He didn't know why but he wanted her to like him. But a vampire and vampire hunter. Hah, that made him slightly mad and he let out a full Mad Hatter Laugh.

She wanted to laugh with him. So they decided to talk.

"Listen, Vermin.."

"Call me The Cat" she answered in a very deadly voice which in her case was normal.

:The Cat" he was completely and utterly Shocked.

This amazing warrior princess was the cat. Odd. He always thought the Cat was a man. For the strength and stealth in this girl made him proud of her. Though he was completely sure she was insane and had a death wish for telling him. But with a fight like this . Any one could win.

"I want a more comfortable Talk" she said with evil glinting in her evil eyes.

She flipped her knife and knocked him out with the handle. When he hit the ground she tied him up with brass cords she kept in her black bag that stuck to her rather well. She laughed out loud like a young insane witch who just cast her first successful spell. When he all hog tied up at the feet she dragged him to a tree, a huge oak tree. And tied his wrist then used a long ,very long, cord to tie him to the tree to be extra safe and to annoy the hell out of him.

She smiled when he woke and he gave her glare that said : if looks could kill you would be dead.

She smiled at him and said sweetly , sickly sweet "Hi" then she gave her serine evil face. The one she wore most of the time. One reason she works alone: people are scared of her.

Wouldn't blame them she once knocked out her step-father.

**PS:**

**could ya'll please review i want to know if this is good or completly horrid**


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn was completely and utterly shocked when he woke up restrained and leaning against a strong oak tree. The wooden tower had to be at least a hundred years old to be this big. He was angry. He couldn't believe any one could do this to him. No vampire, werewolf, witch, shape shifter, and especially not a human.

Yet there was no doubt that his capturer was human. And female! That shouldn't aggravate him, but it did. Women rights were not realistic when he was human. He still couldn't get over the fact a vermin could do this to him. O well, I'll kill her if she gives me the chance and taunt her to do the same.

So he did.

"So you're awake now" dark madness glinted in her green eyes. Forest green inviting mystery and danger. A formidable competitor.. If she was human, he thought. Though she was doing pretty well anyway. Take a look at what she did already . He doesn't even know what happen. Time to ask the know it all questionnaire.

"Who are you?"

"Well, that's a mystery and a death wish waiting to happen. But I'll give you a clue: they call me The Cat."

The Cat, Quinn's eyes widen and for some reason he found this human more threatening and enticing. Enticing? No, not him. He had icy control and loved no one.

"Where are we?"

"Isn't it obvious? The woods! I thought a bloodsucker would be more aware of it's surroundings." she had a grim grin on her face as she said menacingly "You're not a very smart parasite, are you?"

His eyes widen at the insults so he decided to share some of his own.

"So, Cat, are you going to kill me or are you to scared you'll set me free and be one sorry little Vermin?"

She got very mad and if he could see her face he would know it was blushing and flushing in pure hatred. She got up and kicked him hard in the ribs. It hurt mainly because her boots were tipped with a dark colored oak that matched her heels.

"I haven't kill you bcause I don't want to yet. And if I am a weak vermin then how am I alive and how did I knock you out?"

He didn't have the answer to that one. She was a great fighter and thinker. He liked her. Liked? A vermin.? Of course not! They were nothing but walking dinner or snacks.

"who the hell are you any way?" she cut into his thoughts and drew her sword but only went into a fighting stand. Where dd that sword come from? He wasn't paying enough attention. He looked her over and didn't see any sheaths. She hid them well.

"I'm Quinn" matching her anger and insanity.

"Oh? Am I suppose to be scared of the red ferns adopted baby? The only one they call their heir." she was sarcasm queen and warrior assassin wrapped in one.

"You should be, but your not because your insane" he was getting really mad and her. He hated all vermin but she was worse: she could find and step on his nerves and patience.

"I'm going to kill you now!" she said as she freed him far enough for him to get himself undone.

"Honorable people are always the first to die" he said before he was freed.

She replied "Not always. I always win!" she was sure and it aggravated him.

Though of course she was right . He was honorable as well as she and that's why he'd used his vampire skills and not his amazing mind powers.

She was amazing an excellent fighter. She had what he knew as Zanshin. An amazing fighting style that took years to perfect. For him? A century. For her? Two years.

She was so close and they were locked in blocking technique so she pushed him away and her bare hand made contact with his and… lightening shock of the pleasurable variety.

* * *

please review

-Medusa


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn couldn't believe what was happening. He was changing his blocking hold for one to hold Rashel up and she was leaning towards him. Completely shocked and scared of what happened. He started to enter her mind and found out, that, surprisingly, she was just like him. She was vurnable with an icy cold exterior. So must like himself and found out that she was searching and finding this in his mind. They both noticed this at the same time and searched for a way to block each other.

It was no use. They were both in it too deep they were falling deeper and deeper until they noticed something Quill had locked up in his mind. They were soul mates. The Soulmate Principle. They both were breathing hard and they knew they would never deny it and would be foolish to kill their soul mate. Both of them had a made laugh at their shared thought.

A person like me had to have a soul mate who is something I hate most.

They both , finally, let go of each other and looked into each other's eyes. They were in awe, shock, and anger. They both instantly fell in love and hated that. Then they entered each other thought and learned about Ash, his sisters, Marry-Lynette, and the stranger- neither of them knew.

"I think we will check them out know" Quinn said.

"We?"

"Yes, of course! We are soul mates. And I have to protect you know."

"Don't speak as if it's a hard ship. I can take care of myself and I'll probably be doing the saving." she smirked and him.

He frowned at her "I don't think so"

She got up brushed the dirt and dead leaves of her back side. "Well, I do" with that she left him to follow her. He had no will not to and that aggravated him but not as much as her looking back to make sure aggravated her. Why? The thought they were horrible for each other.

"maybe I should lead. I know where we are going."

"Oh yeah? Where's that?" she doubted him.

His thoughts of that: of course and he rolled his eyes.

"To Ash's Aunt Opal house"

"Ash? Opal? What? Quinn?" she was confused and hated that so he turned to her and told her what they were going to do.

"we are going to go to my cousins, Ash and his three sisters, and we will have a little talk. According to your thoughts they may have a situation and be willing to help us with a little in return to them."

"Okay. Let's go. Oh and by the way. If one blood sucker attacks me their dead. I have more weapons on me than you know."

"You have a weapon?" the one she had used was on the ground she bent down picked it up and put it into one weird cloth bracelet. It was sheath that was well designed for a girls styled clothing accessory.

His eyes widen at that and he looked her over.

"Well… let's go. Lead the way, Quinn."

Review because I think the confrontation would be good and will come faster if you do review.

-Medusia


	6. Chapter 6

They came up to a house that looked like it was ready to collapse on it self. Rashel just shrugged and Quinn decided to go in alone but when he tried to work it out with Rashel it went a little differently

"I'm going to check it out first"

"No"

"What?"

"You heard me, batboy."

"Cat"

"Call me Rashel"

"Rashel he liked her name, very beautiful.

"I don't want any one to know I'm The Cat. Least of all the Parasites."

"I'm a so called parasite."

"I didn't want you to know but things happen.."

"what about the lancers"

"I work alone and they don't even know who I am"

"You must of worked with them"

Yes of course. Only ever so often they don't know he I am and when they learn I'm the Cat they treat me weird and I don't like it nor the attention it is one reason why I work alone."

"Really?"

"Yes" she snapped. "Why?"

"What about your parentsand family?"

She flinched "The are all dead,"

"How?"

"War and vampires, why are you taking a Rashel questionnaire?"

He gapped "N-n-n-no"

"Fine, lets go."

"Wait. You're not going! I am"

" Oh, I am going"

"No your not"

"You can't make me"

"I can and I will"

"Last time I checked I won."

"Last time it was a draw"

"Or was it"

"fine "

"fine…"

"Well.."

"well what?

" well are you going to go see your cousins or what?"

"what?"

"Go"

"fine"

"Bye"

Huh?"

She smiled and waved good bye. He left to the house slightly confused. He didn't know she would be spying on him.

"Quinn" they all screeched as they attempted to hide the humans. He was going to play this well. He got a fighting stance as Ash tensed for battle.

Quinn snarled and hid his amusement "Explain"

"It's complicated"

" Let's calm down and talk" Rowan.

Ash snarled "Fine" Quinn just glared and waited. Laughing on the inside.

"well ,Quinn, you know about the Soul mate principle" Rowan

He laughed out loud at the irony.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Well Jane is soul mated with Mark and Mary-Lynnette is his sister. She pointed to each human.

"Poor you" he said to Jane.

"Oh and Quinn?" Kestrel "Mary-Lynette is also Ash's soul mate" So both of us is sorry, he thought to himself as he did his full out mad hatter laugh.

Ash glared fiercely at him. Until he took a look into his mind. Then he gave a fierce laugh. Quinn looked at him curiously.

"You laugh at me when you are soul mated as well. Don't lie I saw it in your mind. Hurry and go get her."

Quinn glare and then noticed Rashel outside the window, hiding rather well. He sighed and opened the window and pulled her threw. Ash's eyes widen.

She smiled malignly at him "Hi"

"She's as mad as you. A match made in hell."

They both glared at him.

**PLEASE! REVIEW I WORKED A LOT HARDER ON THIS ONE.**

_**- Medusia**_


	7. Chapter 7

**If any one care to read this and would like me to continue please review. I haven't had one sine chapter 4. Honestly, if it's getting worse tell me and I'll try to fix it. Just need some feedback PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!**

"So we're a match made in hell" she mused in a dark voice that sent shivers down Mary-Lynette's spine and to the soles of her feet.

How could a human sound so cruel this girl scared her more than Kestrel did when she threaten to kill them. She looked over and saw that the vampires were even a little scared of the girl.

The girl laughed out loud, it was a laugh that tore apart dreams and sent demons to their knees.

'What wrong, parasites?" she scared all the girls

Ash looked at Quinn and asked rather than search his mind. "She a Vamp hunter?"

Quinn laughed at that with a grim response "A really good one."

Ash looked mad at that. He stared at Rashel hen without a word attacked to see how good she was. Quinn was too slow but Rashel was not.

She tripped him with the heel of her boot as she turned and with him on the floor she kicked him with her wooden tipped boots and he groaned in pain then jumped up to attack again . She some how pinned him to the wall with her green-wood dagger at his throat. In the end she knocked him out with it's hilt since he couldn't move and she was bored of just waiting for some action. it was more fun then fighting with Quinn.

Mary- Lynette gasped as she saw Ash slide unconscious down the wall. She had fear in her eyes despite how often she kicked him in the shin.

"Oh relax" Rashel snapped as vamps and humans rushed over to see if he is okay "I knocked him out \I didn't kill him. " she smirked at them with evil darkness glinting in he eyes.

"Rashel" disapproving voice form Quinn, her sol mate.

"Quinn?" Rashel is acting innocent.

"Why did you knock him out?'

"Two reasons"

Hard glare

" I don't like being attacked and I felt like it."

He starts laughing at her reasoning : funny and reflexive. She didn't really like Ash. He noticed that she didn't like him the most out of the whole thing and that was why she only knocked him out. Not just because he attacked because he didn't like her either. In fact Ash hated all humans especially vamp hunters. It had to be hard and funny for the girls to watch as he was stuck with this chick for the rest of eternity. I wonder if they got along? I doubt it but the n again I would doubt me being Soul mated with Rashel. The evil little vampire hunter.

'You, blood sucker, wanted to talk"

'Not with an evil killer" Rowan responded to Rashel and she let out a rough laugh. He thought she was softening on him but he could be imagining it . He knew she was as cruel as him and just as skilled.

"Look whose talking, a filthy parasite who lives to drain life"

Rowan gasped and backed away, the girls were not liking this girl. She was worse then some of the vampires they were scared of. Maybe worse than Hunter himself.

Quinn's eyes widen slightly at this idea and he looked over at Rashel. She was fierce wit ha n inner fire. She would make a good vampire but she hated them so much. Ash woke up and looked scared and shocked at what he remembered of what happened.

His eyes hardened nd he glanced at the fear in his sister he had a question.

"So Rashel, since your with a, what did you call us oh yes 'blood sucker' will you became one?"

"No"

"Really? What if it was forced on you?"

"I would stake myself with my own sword"

He laughed at her answer he didn't thank she had the guts, he was wrong. She knew he was and had a sinister question for him.

"So, Ash, I thought you were a strong vamp, if so then are you afraid of what I can do and did you sleep well? You went out a little earlier then Quinn did when I knocked him out.

The room was filled with gasps, groans, and angry glares as well as shocked faces. Then the questions came.

"You knocked out Quinn?"

"You fought both?"

"You won ?"

"You're s good fighter, right?"

"W ho are?"

"Are you really human?"

"What else could she be?"- that was to the question before

"Will you all just shut the hell up!" Rashel hated attention and she hated being questioned. So she would answer none "I am not answer any of your sill y question, well, except for one: I am 100% human, idiotic parasites"

She was getting tired of this stuff and really wanted to get her mind off something. That was when she noticed how Marry -Lynnette avoided Ash so noticeably . Rashel was intrigued.

"Hey , Mary- Lynnette ? Can come over here. I like to talk to someone who doesn't drink blood. I work alone so I get a slight bit lonely for my racism on parasites and hatred of attention."

Quinn gave her a look of shocked surprise. Mary- Lynnette gave her one of sympathy and sat beside her. Both of them were not used to the company. Mary- Lynnette was shunned from others and Rashel shunned all others.

"So, what is it that needs to be talked about?" Rashel answered a little more nicely to be nicer to th humans, her kind. Mary - Lynnette was happy because of that.

"Well, our aunt has been killed." Rowan.

"And know we know who!" Kestrel angrily yell and points at Rashel.

"I didn't kill her and I haven't kill a blood sucker since I arrived here yesterday"

They all looked at her. of course she couldn't of killed her she wasn't in town that day then who was it.

"Are there any lancers near this town?" Ash said clearly wanting an answer and chance to kill at least one vamp hunter.

Rashel glared at him "No, not for another 3 hours"

"Where "

"Why? So you can kill them? Sorry but I won't give you the answer."

He gave her a glare along with others from the Vamps the glares read: hatred, respect, you-gotta-be-kidding-me, you-care, that's-my-girl.(guess who is who )

_**Once again please review I'm starting to think I've became a horrible writer. I may quit this story**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Forgive my bad grammar and spelling and sorry if I'm putting Jane instead of Jade. I try and check over my work after I'm done this time. **

"You know what?" Rashel yelled at the three female vampires who were accusing her of murder even when she didn't do it "Let me see the corpse and I ca point out who did it by tactics and weapon."

she new almost every vampire hunter. Even ones in Europe and Japan.

"We.. Umm… can't" Jade(I fixed it this time-thank you for the heads-up Totally GAGA)

"**we kinda …. Maybe buried her" Well that is just terrific, now Rashel is the only one to blame even though she is innocent. Well time to just figure it out.**

" **I'm going for a walk" Rashel just wanting a break, no time to sort and follow her thought process but unfortunately. She has a new Vamp guardian. **

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Where I said; for a walk."**

"**You said what, you never said where."**

"**oh go stake yourself and leave me the hell alone. It doesn't matter. I'm a bi girl and can take care of myself and I've been fine without an help from anyone and I don't need any weak blood sucking vampire guard."**

**His eyes widen and then he narrowed them at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.**

"**If you're going to follow me at least stay out of my and if you alter where I'm walking in the tiniest step. Blondie over there' She tilted her head at Ash" will have to sniff you out cause, dude, I will knock you out cold"**

**He smirked at me. "Dude, is much better than what other things you have called me."**

"**What you don't like being called a leech, vamp, bloodsucker, or parasite? I'll try to remember that" she smirked at that comment of hers or was it at him. If so she didn't mean it and if she did, well, then, she is going soft. And for what? Quinn? A filthy parasite. But he wasn't filthy. Shut up she told her mind as she thought of this.**

**She was walking in the darkness of the forest with Quinn tailing her. God, why wouldn't he trust her. She made it this long and she was the Cat. Hell, she even beat him twice in one of their little fights. Well one was draw. She'll give him that. And for that he was grateful. **

**Rashel and Quinn faintly saw some fur in a bush. Rashel was alert immediately and so was Quinn. Even if neither of them admitted it, the were equals. The thing suddenly ran out to attack something, just not in their directions. They chased after it In a soft slow run so they wouldn't be heard. Quinn kept pace with Rashel for some unknown reason. **

**The last thing either of them was remembering was a hard thunk on the head and a cloud of dizziness. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Its been a while but here's an update, hope you like it and please review to comment, insult, criticize and if compliment ? God bless you! And if you against Christ then just a big thank you.**

**The next thing Rashel knew she was waking up , in a sitting position on her side, or curled up mre like it, and was tied up at her wrist, ankles, and elbows. She cursed mentally and looked around. That was just fantastic. Great. Really. Ash, Jade, Rowan, Kestrel, and Marry-Lynette were all tied up with wood and healing from wood injuries oh and Quinn to. Only his injuries have already healed. What the hell was going on. **

**A werewolf comes over to the group of teenaged people of both worlds and then became a little more human to talk and mainly assault Mary-Lynnette. Rashel noticed somewhere in her brain that he was the shadow of fur her and Quinn saw earlier before they were knocked out. She cursed herself for being weak enough to become prey to this sick puppy. I know hate werewolves more than vampires she declared in her mind. **

**She needed to distract the wolf so she could save every one. She did not know why she wanted to save the parasites but she knew deep in her heart that she had to. First things first: keep the damn dogs attention of me while I take the silver dagger out of my left boot.**

**That was going to be difficult since she was on her side so the new first thing was to get to a sitting position where she sits on her knees. Kinda of kneel seat. When she first stirred the wolf looked at her. Then it moved and got all up in her face. She felt revolted by it's horrible dog breath. If dogs are suppose to have cleaner mouths than humans why in hell did they smell so bad. It made her want to puke and even more than that, kill. Which was what she was planning to do. **

"**What are you doing, you stupid vermin? You don't want me to kill you! Though if you do it will be the most painful." fuck you parasite was her first thought. **

"**What am I doing?" she asked in a voice that was ten times scarier than Quinn's mad hatter laugh. Rashel snapped her tongue against the roof of her mouth before continuing. "Well, right know I'm trying notto puke at your revolting dog breath. Ugh, when your in your umm vermin, is that what called it? Form do you even brush your teeth.?"**

**He growled at her but clearly thought she was air-headed and soul mated to one of the vamps and left her to go and threaten vamps with words and try how to pull on emotional strings to hurt them. Rashel sighed and started to pull at the hind handle of the dagger that was well hidden in her boot. She was glad werewolves couldn't read minds like the vamps. **

**Quinn was getting tired off this wolf and his pathetic attempts to hurt them. He obviously thought his mate and resisting love was dumb. He looked over at her and wondered what she was doing he could tell by her form that she was up to something. He didn't give her too much attention though. He wanted to keep her safe away from this psychotic wolf.**

**He saw a glint of silver in the moon light. She had a silver dagger. Later on in his thoughts he noticed it came out of her boot. The girl was smart. She started to use the knife to cut threw the ropes. It did effortlessly. **

**When Rashel finally was free of the ropes and they were laying against her tightly in visible areas; only because she used her muscles and joints to keep up the façade. The next step was on its way know. **

"**Hey wolf boy?" time to patronize the parasite. **

""**What , vermin?" he snarled coming and getting closer and closer to her and when he was where she wanted him , she sprang into action. **

**Quinn was terrified as what he saw happen Rashel tricked the Psycho into walking into a trap that was dangerous for her she was tackling the wolf by using a sliver dagger to wound him. She was winning but lept missing his heart. She took a a mall blade from a wrist bracelet stabbed it into his leg and left int there. Then kicked it in deep. Making it where he couldn't change safely and couldn't walk without limping the then took out wooden knife and threw it to him. **

**It landed a few inches in front of him. The blade landed gentle in the dirt where he was tied. He positioned himself to where he could grasp the knife and take a use of it. He did what Rashel did , he wasn't as good at it though he cut himself on his arm and Ash laughed at him. Quinn will keep him and his sisters tied up for that. Unless needed for combat. **

**Once he was untied he helped his soul mate she almost had the wolf but he kept on moving at the last moment though. He only saw a red version of light when the wolf almost penetrated her skin. He caught the injured werewolf in a death grip and Rashel smiled at him which shocked him and made him feel warmth for the first time in his Vampire life. She staked the wolf's heart. And down he went.**

**Like or hate? I won't holdit against you. I need opinions so I can improve and be a more entertaining writer to anyone reading and if no ones reading then I really suck.**


	10. Chapter 10 a verry needed authors note

NEED HELP! WANT TO CONTINUE STORY, ANY IDEAS WELCOMED

I have a few ideas but I don't know how to start

Heres a few ideas just in case

-puppy love stage

-James comes and laughs at the two badboy vampires

-both

- some new idea from you


	11. Chapter 11

When Rashel and all of the others finally made it back from that horrid disastrous place called the middle of that forest where they were attacked by a maniacal monster called a werewolf AKA a filthy mutant mutt. The y were final at Ash's- the over cocky idiot Rashel feels the need to hurt- aunt house. Everything seemed calm and Rashel just wanted to shut out the world and thankfully that soul mate principle came in handy. Rashel fell into the comfort of Quinn's arms and let him guard her from potential evil/ harm. Everything was being set right. She was beginning to start a non-hate relationship with her soul mate. Quinn wasn't so bad was the last thought she had before she fell into deep black dreamless slumber.

That was until fear decided to strike once again as another stranger from the night world entered. Who would dare enter their peace so shortly after a tremendous victory against a mutt with a tendency of slight insanity. Whoever they were, Rashel knew one thing for sure she was going to annihilate the enemy of her well-being and her need for a small time calm relaxation. She wanted peace now and just like the revenge for her mother, she was not going to let anyone stand in her way. Not even if they are stronger than ten thousand angles.

Okay I have been thinking of who it should be but keep coming up dry choose the intruder:

James and Poppy

Lily Redfern

Hannah(before Theiry)

Hunter redfern

Blaise (searching for Thea)

Thea and Eric

Rashels vampire dad who she belived to be dead

Okay lots of choices so pick three I may only use one though

I know you expected better but I want it to be exciting


	12. Chapter 12

The tally has been wrung-

Lilly: I

Hunter: I

Poppy and James: II

Blaise: I

Rashel glared heavily and angrily into the eyes of double opponents. They were vampires. How did she know- well how did they go undetected without her noticing. the only reason she even noticed was because of Quinn's tensing up.

"Why are you here?' Quinn spat viscously at the odd couple as he somehow manages to get me behind him. I wasn't going to let him have all the fun so when he stood up I was right by his side- not behind or before- ready to fight the impending competitor.

"Quinn?"The boy questioned with his eyes leaching to Rashel every now and then. This upset Rashel for some unknown reason and she drew her wooden blade she had hanging at her side. Odd she had expected Quinn to rid her of her weapons just in case she changed her mind. As if that would happen. She finally felt love again after so many years. She loved the feeling of love- she had missed what she had encased into a solid secret box that was uniquely and greatly sealed. She was glad Quinn broke the material that is now shattered glass. She loved him. And this threat was about to face her even stronger wraith along with mu destined partner.

"James? Who are these people? I thought we were visiting your nice aunt?" the girl questioned a lot at the boy who was apparently named James. She looked weak in Rashel's eyes. She must be new since her voice sounded slightly scared but then again, those two were facing the almighty Quinn. And little did they know it, the infamous vampire hunter known as the Cat. She hid her weapon at her side leaning to a surprise attack before an idiot stopped her.

"Ash," She said in a voice made of jagged glass, "why are you stopping me and do you want to be another victim on my kill list?" He went from Vampy pale to ghostly pale.

"J-j-just wait a second Cat" Mr. High and mighty stuttered out which caused the two new vamps to hide a laugh in a cough. Rashel didn't appreciate their non-fear of may not be able to kill them properly right now but she sure as hell could scare-slash-torture them in a violent but non-lethal Quinn picked up on that thought and she just knew he was going to stop her.

.

.

.

.

.

But he didn't;

Instead he decided to help her considering he and his cousins did not really get along that well and it'd be fun to see blood curling fear in their eyes from the face off from the fearsome and lovely-to-him Cat. She suddenly understood him and smiled wickedly at him. But before they could attack Ash decided to say something.

"Hello James, you were right and I hate you for that"

The now confused James looked at his cousin, scrunched up his dark manly eyebrows, and finally asked the question- "What the Hell are you talking about?"

Just then, even more people decided to join the party. "Ash" a sweet innocent voice who belonged to Mary-Lynnette asked out questionly. The gong of reality hit James as he finally knew what was going on.

"You-cough(2)-you-hardy-har-har laugh- you found your soul mate and it's a pathetic human?" James finally got out which he is soon to regret because Rashel took it to an offense as well.

"PATHETIC HUMAN? YOU MANGY LITTLEPARASITE! I"LL TEACH YOU PATHETIC_ I"LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU ARE DEAD BUT NEVER GRANT YOU THE SWEET RELEASE. I'LL MAKE HELL SEEM A PLEASURE. YOU DISGUSTION FILTH."

Rashel shouted out as she began beating James and Poppy at once and they were starting to look near death but true to her word she refused to kill them and was about to make it worse before a pair of arms pulled her back.

"QUINN, QUINN! PUT ME DOWN I'LL HURT YOU" Rashel was about to make Quinn fall with one simple movement before he threatened her with his telepathy. She eased down a bit but was still steaming and Ash thought it was the perfect timing.

"James and Poppy; let me introduce you to Quinn's Soulmate, Rashel the Cat."

Both vamps froze as they heard the vicious name of a well renowned vampire hunter. Rashel was curious of how he knew she was the cat. Then she remembered he seen her and heard her around Quinn, when she was killing wolf boy, and it was pretty obvious with her immense skill.

Bastard. Was the first word she came up with to describe this evil vile vamp whose butt she has kicked, bashed, and beaten to a pulp on many accounts she refused to mention to Quinn.

"So the two bad asses of vampire teens both have soul mates that can keep them in place?" Poppy asked light heartedly.

Rashel chuckled teasingly "Who said anything about leashing; the action of darkness is what fuels the world."

"Are you saying you would join the darkness" Quinn leaned closer to his Soulmate.

"I would never become what killed my mother, but for you- I might change in time. In Time- not now!"

"Kay." Quinn of the almighty Redferns had the decency to look a bit sheepish at that. Rashel smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. they were so lost in each other they didn't even notice what was going on around them.

,

.

.

That was until Ash's yell of pain penetrated their love moment and caused them to look at Mary- Lynnette's action with semi- happiness and full-blown out proudness of such a positive girl.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay sorry about the delay but my computer is going hay-wire so I'm borrowing my sisters. Second thing is I'm sorry but I'm not writing lemons, just not doing it. And thanks for all the great reviews so here another chapter. Can't promise anything smut because it all is a book I'm reading from ideas that are flashing around so I'll try for some moments of love between our favorite Night world couple.

Chapter 12 but in list chapter 13

"Okay, so your Quinn whom everyone is afraid of and you are soul mated to the infamous vampire hunter whose on the kill list for all those in the night world?" Rashel didn't see the point to this Poppy fellow's innuendos that seemed to travel on and on . She rolled her eyes and thought how can someone so stupid be powerful enough to earn Ash's respect. Whatever, they all fell down when it came in comparison to her and her love/soul mate , Quinn.

Rashel turned her attention to a aggravated Ash glaring at his soul mate with love and hate at once. That had to be the worst couple in history. Some may argue and say it would be hers and Quinn's but they got over their issues for the most part and didn't really matter was quickly getting irritated for some unknown reason and she just felt the need to scream because, honestly? She hated doing nothing but listening to useless babble. All the girl was talking about was what she already knows and every one was being fairly boring as well.

She needed to do something, anything. She was slowly going mad and by the looks of it so was Quinn. The two were not use to relaxing and needed to be preoccupied. What could possibly occupy two born to kill assaians whose main interest is to kill what they believe is their enemy? Well they decided to go on a hike together at human speed so every thing would be fair. Alls fair in love and war right? Well this is love and they will bring the war to an end in time. Possibly twenty years? Neither of the two really knew when or who was on which side of the battle. All the two knew was that they were fighting on the same side and it felt good to have someone they could turn to no matter what.

She no longer cared if he was a vampire she loved him no matter what. The life between the two was only intensifying with age. Ah1 how sweet their eternity will be. The life of pleasant and helpful life.

.

.

.

"Hey Quinn!"

Both of them turn their eyes to face what neither of them expected. Another person from the night world. Another annoying cousin that she would have t deal with. Another victim for her to have fun with. O well now she's not bored and before Quinn could even blink. Rashel had attacked the poor girl for no reason. Well she did have a reason she wanted to have fun and Rashel, beating someone to a pulp was very entertaining.

"Rashel," Quinn called out to his beloved who looked very beautiful as she dueling unlike his witch cousin who could hardly keep her footing at the moment and seemed to running out of breath. She was about to use a charm but Rashel then held her at dagger point. Aka she had knife at her throat and was threatening to cut an artery.

Quinn took a deep breath as he said hello to his cousin. "Hello my little cousin, why have you come and how did you find me" he had an evil look in his face as he too enjoyed torturing and scaring his poor cousin . Too bad she was going to be another ally even though, she will most likely be an annoying one but fun one if you truly knew her well enough. There was not a single person on earth that was similar to the evil little witch right in front of him. She was indeed irreplaceable. Too bad she is going to be hurt by his lovely vicious soul mate, Rashel.

"So Blaise, how do you like my soul mate, isn't she amazing" Quinn said as he looked over at her and hugged his love from behind. Rashel automatically relaxed into his strong masculine arms.

Sorrty again this computer doesn't have spell check


End file.
